Fuja do meu cupido
by Akemy Hyuuga
Summary: Todoroki tinha um fraquinho pela sua colega de classe, mas o bicolor não sabia como agir diante daquela situação. O meio a meio, não possuía a coragem necessária para caminhar na direção da heroína e abrir o jogo. Foi então que Uraraka decidiu entrar no jogo, e o sugeriu ser um admirador secreto. Mas as coisas saíram do controle e agora não tinha outra solução, se não revelar.


O quarto, antes impecável do prodígio da família Todoroki, agora estava um desastre irreconhecível. Um aglomerado de papéis amassados estavam jogadas num canto do seu quarto, outros estavam em cima do seu futon, e outros no balde de lixo, agora cheio.

— Droga! — esbravejou Todoroki.

Ele estava cansado e frustrado, pela vigésima quinta tentativa não conseguiu expressar nada de seus sentimentos no papel. Num ato esporádico de raiva, jogou a revista de conselhos amorosos no alto, e em seguida, uma pequena dose de chamas na sua direção, queimando-a.

Era incrível, e ainda tinha dificuldades em dizer isso em voz alta, mas era a pura verdade. O poder que tanto desprezou por ser de seu pai, às vezes tinha as suas utilidades.

Ah! E esperava de todo coração que Fuyumi não precisasse de sua revista de volta, senão seria um bicolor morto, nas mãos de sua irmã.

Foi um idiota ingênuo, de pensar que conseguiria algo de uma revista de conselhos para o público feminino. Porém, a pergunta que passava agora na sua cabeça, e não se calava, era: será que existe uma revista de conselhos voltada para o público masculino?

Como poderia saber disso? Talvez se perguntasse para um dos seus colegas de classe, conseguiria obter uma resposta. Mas em quem? O sobrenome Midoriya foi o primeiro que apareceu na sua cabeça. Sim, Midoriya é o único rapaz com coragem suficiente para possuir uma coisa tão vergonhosa e bonita no seu quarto. Iida também era uma das suas possibilidades, mas uma possibilidade mínima em comparação ao rapaz esverdeado. Mineta e Bakugou estavam fora de questão.

— Não posso ligar para perguntar sobre isso. — suspirou derrotado. Ele não podia revelar sua identidade, já era perigoso demais, deixar o seu segredo nas mãos da Uraraka. O casal Midoraka eram conhecidos por serem fofoqueiros – ela está tirando forças do infinito, para não contar ao namorado.

Voltou novamente a atenção para o novo pedaço de papel, a sua frente, e pelo visto o último do seu estoque, ou seja, era a sua última tentativa de escrever uma carta decente para a sua colega de classe Asui Tsuyu.

— Maldição! — um novo resmungo saiu de seus lábios. — Vais pagar por isso Uraraka.

Como raios, ele tinha chegado até aquele ponto? Ele era Todoroki Shouto. Um rapaz apelidado de "o canto" por preferir evitar vários tipos de situações embaraçosas. Porém, desde que entrou naquela academia maluca de heróis, não fazia mais nada, a não ser, colocar-se em situações embaraçosas. Como por exemplo: participar de simulações que o faziam parecer uma donzela indefesa a frente das pessoas, participar em desafios decorativos, e agora, o mais humilhante e que estava lhe dando uma terrível dor de cabeça a mais de um mês, era escrever cartas amorosas para a sapinha preferida da turma.

Até agora o meio a meio perguntava-se, por que deu ouvidos às sugestões de Uraraka? E a primeira resposta que veio em mente, porque ela é a melhor amiga da Asui. "Conheço ela, melhor do que você!" Palavras da Ochaco.

Mesmo assim, o heterocromático não achava que aquela cena de cartas secretas, admirador secreto, estivessem dando resultado. Tinha enviado duas cartas para a colega, e até agora nada. Uraraka apenas o confortava dizendo que ela estava encantada com as cultas palavras do seu admirador secreto.

Até aí, tudo bem, mas depois de perguntar para a heroína, de modo indiferente, não deixando transparecer de que ele foi o responsável, ficou triste. Foi um tiro no seu pobre coração, descobrir que ela desconfiava de Mineta, como seu admirador secreto.

— Nunca fui tão ofendido assim, em toda minha existência problemática.

Como ela podia pensar em tal pessoa? "Mineta está mudando, talvez seja porque está apaixonado." Mentira! Ele apenas está manso, porque foi ameaçado de morte pela professora Midnight.

Uraraka também ficou pálida quando ouviu a loucura da amiga. E deduziu que fosse um fetiche passageiro de adolescente.

"Tens que falar para ela o que sentes! Escreva a última carta. E se revele." Depois dessas palavras, ele saiu comprando todo papel colorido e perfumado da loja perto de sua casa.

Mas ele não sabia o que dizer, também temia ser rejeitado, uma vez que Asui já tinha alguém na sua cabeça. Ele não gostava daquele sentimento.

[...]

Como pensou, Fuyumi ficou passada com ele, por ter destruído sua revista. A sua irmã não teve compaixão, e entregou-lhe nas mãos de Uraraka.

As aulas terminaram, e ele não escutou coisa nenhuma. Seu coração batia descompassadamente, sua mente o botava para baixo. E seu poder não o ajudava.

Ele caminhou até a fonte da escola, um espaço aberto que desejava evitar, mas era o preferido da rapariga que gostava. Asui estava sentada, distraída com as moedas no fundo da fonte, quando Shouto aproximou-se.

O colega parecia ansioso, talvez nervoso, por isso sorriu para tentar o acalmar.

— Todoroki-Chan. Aconteceu alguma coisa? Gero. — o rapaz continuou calado, lutando contra os seus conflitos internos. Quando pensou chamá-lo novamente, ele reagiu.

— Abriu um novo restaurante de Tayaki no fundo da rua. — não era esse o objetivo, mas dane-se. — Vou convidar a turma toda para comer. Queres vir?

— Sim. — que estranho receber o convite diretamente dele. — Vou buscar a minha pasta. Obrigada pelo convite.

Assim que se encontrou sozinho, repreendeu-se.

— Droga! — agora ele tinha que tirar do seu cartão, dinheiro suficiente para alimentar toda classe de heróis.

Sentiu um par de mãos pousando nas suas costas. Era Uraraka querendo saber das fofocas, e talvez livrar-se daquele segredo que guardava do seu namorado.

— Então, contaste? — indagou.

— Não. — notou o descontentamento da colega. — Vou continuar sendo seu admirador secreto, mas na próxima carta, vou deixar claro que não sou o Mineta.


End file.
